Draconian Empire
Overview Please note that the description of the Empire comes directly from transmissions made by the Empire themselves, and is such subject to potential bias and/or inaccuracies, updates will be made accordingly. ''This is about the Draconian Empire as a political body, for the individual species collectively known as Draconians, see Dragons of the Draconian Empire The United Empire of Draconian Peace, often referred to as just the Draconian Empire, is an ancient political and economic body that is made up of members that belong to the genus Draconiamorpha. The Empire was founded by the eldest of these members, the Avalonians, the Navitian, and the Ryu, in some ancient time ago. There are including these three species, currently seven members that belong to the Draconian Imperial Council, along with dozens of species that fall under protectorate status. The Empire has been ruled for as long as its recorded history can show by the series of Emperors, who ascend to the throne not according to birth and blood line, but by nomination of a complicated quasi-governmental organization that has existed for as long as the Emperors, known as the Golden Sages. The Emperor does not have absolute authority, they are subject to checks of the Imperial Chancellery, which acts as head of the legislation, the Imperial Council. They are officially in the process of establishing first contact with the United Creatures in the form of military intervention against the Gossip. The acting representative is Commander Omoikane Inari. It is currently unknown for what reason the Empire is taking military action, or where they had arrived in this galaxy, or at what time they did arrive. As a result of their arrival, most of the data that exists about the Empire surrounds their military capability and technology. The Empire however has apparently transmitted very basic details about their system of government and themselves. These transmissions have originated from of the three currently known ships of the Empire, in orbit around a UC planet. History In Liskus Most of what is know about the Draconian Empire is what little they have provided about themselves, which almost exclusively deals with their military. This is because of their involvement against the Gossip, and so the Draconians remain much of a mystery. In total, they have been present in Liskus for a little under a week total, but have already made a major impact against the Gossip. The Draconians refer to what is known to this galaxy as Liskus as Astrum Prater. The Empire makes extensive use of the language of the Navitian, Latin throughout their culture, as it is considered the language of academia. The only other language used in such a formal manner is Ikoharic, the common tongue shared across the Empire and the native tongue of the Ryu. It is used in the Imperial Government as well as trade in finance. The Draconian Name for Liskus comes from the Navitian Latin and means Heaven Beyond, or more literally Beyond Heaven. The Draconian Empire has only thus far engaged in relations with the UC, but it has begun making transmissions across the whole of UC Space, announcing its involvement with the UC and to warn of the restricted zone as defined in the Horizon Accords. First Contact and Intervention against the Gossip. The Draconian Empire is making their first contact in the form of a military action against the Gossip. The Empire is seemingly providing assistance to the UC, but for what purpose and what reason isn't fully known. While the Empire has reportedly informed the UC that they are fully intent on defending their territory from the Gossip, the Empire seems to have greater knowledge of the Gossip than would be expected. The Empire is currently transmitting messages to the Gossip Empire, surprisingly, in their language. It is unknown how the Empire is capable of doing so. These transmissions are originating from the same ships responsible for transmitting messages to the UC-It should also be noted that the Empire explicitly made these transmissions clear, providing frequency and encryption data. Battle of G-759 The Battle of G-759, the Draconian designation for the UC colony, began at approximately 05:25, planetary standard time. An observatory on the surface detected gravitational disturbances, and a large burst of dielectric phase radiation, concurrent with a ship decelerating from faster than light velocities, coming from the side of the planet facing away from its parent star. At this point, the Gossip had been attacking the surface without much resistance for around an hour. In all likelihood, this disturbance was the arrival of the Draconian Vessels, which remained undetected from this point until 05:45. At 05:45 three unidentified vessels appeared, and identified themselves as belonging to the Draconian Empire. The three ships began transmissions to the surface, and to the Gossip. The ships identified themselves as the Standard Deviation, the Mediator, and the Seaspray. The transmissions to the Gossip were relayed from around the planet's far side by a reconnaissance satellite that was being positioned in a geosynchronous orbit. At least three of these satellites have been launched and identified so far, all in geosynchronous orbit. Only three minutes after these transmissions began small craft were launched from Standard Deviation and Mediator toward the surface; they landed on the surface at exactly 06:00. The UC were informed of these ships landing with relief aid and military support-the governor of the colony reluctantly agreed to permit them to land. At the same time, Seaspray began to shift its orbit retrograde around the planet, while Mediator and Standard Deviation continued along their orbit; all three ships plotted for an intercept course with the seven Gossip ships in orbit. In response the Gossip Ships reorganized their formation and prepared to counter-attack. Mediator then began to dispatch more landing craft to the surface, and at the same time, an order to scramble fighters was given. At 06:59, the Draconian Vessels and Gossip Vessels came into visual contact with each other. Draconian Fighters advanced ahead of their carrier ships into a higher orbit, while the Mediator and Standard Deviation immediately began opening fire. The two ships armed with magnetic accelerator cannons had outranged the Gossip fleet, and quickly dispatched three of the Gossip vessels. Evidently, the weapons had enough kinetic force to penetrate the hull of Gossip Vessels. At this moment, the battle is still ongoing, and Draconian Marines are deploying on the surface. The Battle in Orbit The ISS Standard Deviation and ISS Mediator have engaged the Gossip Fleet in orbit. After destroying three ships at long range with MAC cannons the two ships quickly advanced to engage at close range with their ship to ship deck guns-the Standard Deviation with her 508 mm railguns and plasma bombard guns, as well as her three 800mm naval artillery guns, and the Mediator with her own 508mm cannons and her five 800mm guns. Very quickly, Gossip forces boarded the vessel in an attempt to destroy critical systems and if possible, even capture the vessel. However, it appears that Gossip forces vastly underestimated the capability of the Standard Deviation and her crew, as well as its sheer size. A fireteam led by Oda Nobunaga a Draconian Ronin led an assault against the boarding party and captured a number of its officers as well as Gossip technicians before proceeding to the surface by way of orbital drop pods. Shortly after the departure of Commander Nobunaga from the destroyer, the Draconian vessels issued an ultimatum to the Gossip fleet remaining-surrender immediately and prepare to be boarded, or face total annihilation. No other successful boarding attempts have been made by the Gossip, and it would appear that their weapons are ineffectual against the heavy shielding of either ship. Diplomatic Contact with the UC Commander Omiokane Inari, Draconian Naval Intelligence is acting liaison and diplomat between the Draconian Empire and the UC. He arrived on the UC battleship Dark Horizon shortly after sunrise on the far side of G-759, and is currently in diplomatic discussion with the commander of the remaining UC Naval and Marine forces, Admiral Halsey.Category:Empires Category:Draconian Empire